Verdadero Amor
by HeYaAchele
Summary: Rachel y Quinn se conocen de casualidad, ambas piensan que no se volveran a ver, sin embargo el destino no pensara lo mismo. Tambien hay Brittana
1. Cap 1: Visita

_**Nota:**__ Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan y Brad Falchuk. Todos los derechos reservados a la cadena Fox._

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Era un día soleado, con pocas nubes en el cielo, un celeste pálido, igual al que siempre está presente en primavera, a pesar de ser un lindo día, no hacía calor, se podía decir que era un día perfecto para salir a caminar, para mirar por una ventana, o simplemente para sentarse en una banca en el parque más cercano, era uno de esos días donde lo único que querías hacer era pensar o estar con esa persona con la cual no era necesario hablar para estar cómodo.<p>

Quinn era una chica que amaba los días como estos, la hacían despertar de un humor increíblemente bueno. Cerca de las 8 de la mañana el despertador que yacía en el velador junto a la cama de la chica, sonó.

*Genial, es un día hermoso y lo tengo libre* pensó Quinn una vez que se levanto y miro por la ventana; no había día en el que no hiciera eso, lo primero que hacia siempre era asomarse por la ventana que se encontraba en su alcoba, para disfrutar el paisaje, y conocer como estaría el día que le esperaba, ella siempre decía que su ánimo dependía del clima, pero se caracterizaba por ser una chica muy alegre.

Quinn poseía una hermosa cabellera rubia que le llegaba hasta poco más arriba de sus hombros, hacia cerca de un año que había decidido por cortárselo, creía que necesitaba un cambio, y ese le quedó de maravilla. Sus ojos eran verdes, color miel, a veces, solían no tener un color definido, más bien dependía del Angulo que sean vistos, de la luz, y curiosamente de su estado anímico. Todo el mundo decía que Quinnie, como le decían los más cercanos, tenía una mirada muy peculiar, que impactaba de inmediato, todos notaban un misterio en sus ojos, si bien siempre reflejaban una increíble dulzura, había algo en ellos, que intrigaba a todos los que la conocían.

Luego de darse un baño de aproximadamente 15 minutos, se dispuso a ver qué ropa usaría, no debía demorarse mucho, puesto que seguramente el desayuno ya estaría hecho, por lo que, considerando lo lindo que estaba el día decidió ponerse un vestido blanco que le legaba hasta poco más arriba de la rodilla, con tirantes negros y un leve escote en V, se peino tranquilamente y bajo para desayunar.

J: ¿Cómo has dormido hija?

Judy, la madre de Quinn, era una mujer conservadora, quien intentaba consentir a todo en su hija, después de todo lo que había pasado sentía que le debía algo a su pequeña, sentía que le había fallado como madre y probablemente lo había hecho, al no apoyarla cuando su padre la echo de casa primero por quedar embarazada y luego por ser lesbiana.

_Hace ya cerca de dos años, Quinn había quedado embarazada, había sido en una de las fiestas de Puck en la cual tomo un poco de mas y termino en la cama con él, claro esta también era una forma en la que quería probarse que no era gay, hacia ciertos meses que sentía una fuerte atracción por una chica y claro, la en ese entonces capitana de las Cheerios y presidente del Club de Celibato no podía ser lesbiana; nada bueno salió después de esa noche, no solo había salido embarazada, también se dio cuenta de que definitivamente era lesbiana. A su hija la termino dando en adopción. Aun así su padre la había echado de casa, se había mudado a Lima, Ohio, a la casa de una de sus tias, junto con su abuela, había sufrido bastante, el padre de su hija se había quedado en L.A, donde vivía antes de mudarse a Lima, así que no había vuelto a saber de el._

_Ya en el que sería su nuevo hogar, se prometió que no volvería a ser como antes, en su antiguo colegio, era una perra, la reina del hielo, según todos no tenia sentimiento, era frívola y malvada, no le importaban los sentimientos de los demás, se creía superior pero ya no quería ser así, eso solo le había traído problemas. En su nuevo colegio, conoció a dos chicas, Santana y Brittany, se hicieron amigas rápidamente, y las chicas siempre estuvieron apoyando a Quinn; Santana era una latina, morena, con un tremendamente fuerte temperamento, era un tanto fría, no muy simpática, pero todo era para protegerse , sin embargo, era diferente cuando la conocía, podía llegar a ser una chica muy dulce, cariñosa y romántica, hacia todo para tener feliz a su Brittany, estaba perdidamente enamorada de la chica, y lo daría todo por ella, por otra parte Britt, era dulce con todos, incapaz de matar una mosca, muchos creían que era estúpida, puesto que a veces hacia comentarios un tanto raros, pero la chica era mucho más inteligente de lo que creían, solo que era un tanto infantil, para ella nadie era una mala persona, por eso soportaba a la latina, era una bailarina excepcional, Quinn admiraba mucho como la otra rubia siempre estaba contenta, y contagiaba alegría, las tres la pasaban muy bien juntos, aunque a Quinn a veces le tocara tocar el violín, quería demasiado a sus amigas._

_En su antiguo colegio había estado en las porristas, y el Club de Celibato, pero como quería cambiar en todos los aspectos, una vez que se cambio de colegio, cambio sus actividades extracurriculares, se había inscrito en el Club Glee, junto con sus amigas, además de un Club de Fotografía, junto con Brittany, en ambas clases podía hacer las cosas que le gustaban, en una cantaba y bailada, y en la otra tomaba fotos, era feliz y había dejado atrás a la Reina del Hielo._

_Ahora su hija tenía poco más de un año, y ella la visitaba seguido, le ayudaba a la madre adoptiva de Beth a cuidarla, hace unos meses ella había vuelto y quería que Quinn estuviese presente en la vida de la pequeña, obviamente la rubia no se negó y gustosa lo hizo, las tres se llevaban bien, Beth era una niña hermosa y notoriamente parecida a Quinn._

Judy poseía un gran parecido con su hija, ambas de cabellos rubios, ojos claros, y Quinn poseía a misma nariz que su madre. Ahora ella vivian solas, una vez que a madre de la chica se entero de que su marido la engañaba, no lo dudo y se fue de su casa, compro una en Lima y volvió con su adorada pequeña, quien dejo así de vivir junto a su abuela.

Q: Muy bien, excelente diría yo ¿y tú, mamá? - dijo mientras se sentaba para comenzar a degustar del desayuno que su madre le había preparado.

J: Bien, cuéntame ¿qué harás hoy?, estaba pensando que en la tarde podríamos ir a visitar a tu abuela, hace mucho que no vamos, y podemos quedarnos esta noche, total mañana es sábado ¿qué dices? - Quinn noto la esperanza que presentaba la vos de su madre, al presentarle tal panorama, amabas amaban ir donde la madre de su progenitora y quien no, si es adorable, además posee una hermosa casa a las afueras de Lima.

Q: Me parece una idea increíble, pero iremos después de almuerzo cierto?, porque había pensado ir a dar una vuelta por ahí, después de desayunar

J: Claro, pero si vas a salir, antes debes dejar lista tu mochila con tu ropa

Q: Bien, ahora mismo la arreglo... Por cierto, estaba muy rico el desayuno

La idea de su Judy, a Quinn realmente le había encantado, subió rápidamente a su habitación y comenzó a preparar su mochila. No era difícil pensar en que llevar, siempre era lo mismo, un vestido lindo, además de un pantalón junto con una remera y un chaleco para el frio, y claro, nunca podía faltar su bikini, la casa de su abuela poseía una gran piscina y la rubia siempre la aprovechaba el tiempo que fuese posible.

Una vez lista se decidió a salir, se puso un chaleco de lana, con rayas de color blanco y azul marino, tomo su bolso con todas sus cosas indispensables, entre ellas, un lápiz, un pequeño cuaderno y el libro que en ese momento estaba leyendo, a veces llevaba consigo su cámara también, pero esta vez creyó que no la necesitaría.

Algo que también amaba la rubia de tez blanca era caminar hacia el pequeño parque que se encontraba en la esquina de la calle, ahí era a donde siempre iba, cada vez que necesitaba relajarse, o simplemente pensar, iba la placita, iba casi a diario a decir verdad, a veces iba a leer, a escribir, también a sacar fotos, o simplemente a tirarse en el pasto a escuchar música, ese era uno de los pocos lugares donde se sentía en paz, se conectaba consigo misma, nunca nadie a molestaba, quizás porque siempre se encontraba muy concentrada como para molestarla o simplemente porque les daba vergüenza.

Esta vez decidió que leer sería la mejor opción, se sentó en el pasto, apoyada en un árbol y ahí se quedo varias horas disfrutando del increíble mundo de la literatura. Las Crónicas De Narnia fueron esta vez los encargados de sumergir a la chica dentro de un mundo lleno de fantasías, muchos aseguraban que Quinn era una chica soñadora, que siempre vivía en un mundo paralelo, siempre viajando por sus pensamientos, le gustaba a fantasía, lo mágico, lo irreal, ella era de las que pensaban que nada es imposible si lo puedes imaginar, y desde muy pequeña, la chica siempre tuvo una increíble imaginación.

Ya cerca de la hora de almuerzo, emprendió su camino de vuelta a casa.

Q: El almuerzo estuvo muy rico mamá, a qué hora nos vamos?

J: Si estas lista, podemos irnos a lo que termine de lavar los platos

Q: Yo ya estoy lista, ya arregle mi mochila y llevare mi bolso también

Pasaron cerca de 5 minutos y Judy ya tenía lista la losa

J: ¿Quieres manejar tu?

Judy sabía que a su hija le gustaba mucho manejar, por lo que no dudo en preguntarle si deseaba hacerlo, obviamente ella ya conocía muy bien la respuesta

Q: ¿Claro, me encantaría, nos vamos?

Rachel se había levantado temprano ese día, espera, olvida eso, ella siempre se levantaba temprano, así que hoy no era la excepción. Una vez hechos sus ejercicios diarios, bajo a tomar desayuno junto a sus padres.

Hiram y Leroy eran un matrimonio gay, que tenían una hija, Rachel, no sabían que cual de los dos era hija Rach, pero es poco importaban, ambos la amaban muchísimo y eran una familia normal. Shelby, la madre biológica de Rachel, a veces los iba a visitar, hace un año que se habían reencontrado, pero más que una madre para la morena, era más bien como una amiga, hace poco más de un año, Shelby había adoptado a una niña, Beth, era una niña muy inda, y por lo que sabían había sido hija de una adolescente que creyó no ser lo suficiente para su bebe, por lo que decidió darla en adopción.

Rachel era físicamente una chica atractiva y ella lo sabia, no era una sex symbol o mucho menos una miss universo, pero era atractiva, no era alta, su estatura era media baja , eso si dentro de los parámetros normales, morena, tenía unos ojos color chocolates muy expresivos, con una mirada penetrante y un tanto inquisitiva, poseía un cabello negro, con ciertas ondas que caían de manera sensual hasta la altura de sus pechos, sus labios eran carnosos y de un rosado pálido, su nariz era un tanto pronunciada, pero no por eso dejaba de ser linda, eso era algo que la hacía única.

La personalidad de la morena era un tanto complicada, o más bien difícil, no todos podían soportarla, era una chica controladora muy competitiva, eso si muy cariñosa, pero no con todos, era ambiciosa, tenía una sueño, una meta y sabia que la conseguiría, quizás costaría, pero lo haría, era además energética, tenía una energía increíble y se reflejaba en todo, hablaba muy, pero muy rápido, costaba demasiado a veces seguirle en lo que decía además de que todos los días se levantaba a las 7 a.m. para hacer ejercicio en unas maquinas que sus padres habían comprado, o bien salía a correr, a pesar de parecer una chica bastante molesta, se las ingeniaba para agradarle a las personas.

R: Hola papis, quería saber si hoy podría ir a una fiesta cerca de las 5 pm? – dijo mientras comenzaba a digerir su desayuno, un jugo natural con unas tostadas.

L: Lo siento hija, pero hoy iremos a hacerle compañía a la Sra. Fields

H: Si, como Lorena se fue de viaje, nos pidió que le hiciéramos compañía

Leroy e Hiram llevaban cerca de 19 años juntos, no solían pelear, a veces discutían por tonteras pero nunca algo realmente grave o importante. Leroy era el más relajado, era sicólogo, le daba permiso en todo a su pequeña, puesto que ambos poseían una personalidad parecida, por lo que era más fácil entenderse, por otro lado Hiram era el que ponía las reglas, era serio, un doctor de prestigio y era el que trataba a Rachel como si aun fuese pequeña.

El día estaba lindo aun así Rachel decidió quedarse en su dormitorio practicando un poco, entrenando sus cuerdas vocales, decía que nunca estaba demás pulir su voz, si quería llegar a Broadway debía prepararse. Tenía muy claro su sueño y sabia que lo lograría, tenía una voz increíble y actuaba realmente bien, no muchos sabían su secreto y los pocos que lo sabían creía que estaba loca por creer que alguien como ella podría lograr eso, casi nadie la apoyaba, a excepción de sus padres y sus vecinas, las Fields. Ellos eran quienes le decían que debía trabajar por su sueño, que no debía escuchar a lo demás, que sería capaz de llegar a Broadway y triunfar.

Desde que tiene uso de memoria, que sabe que su sueño es Broadway y a pesar de no tener apoyo aparte de las personas mas cercanas, sabia que tenia que hacer hasta lo imposible por lograrlo

Después de cerca de 3 horas practicando, ejercitando y cantando se decidió a bajar con sus padres.

Ya habían almorzado, eran cerca de las 2.30 p.m. y salieron en dirección a la casa de la Sra. Fields, una señora de uno 50 y tantos años que vivía a dos casas de las de los Berry, los padres de la morena eran muy amigos de la señora, desde que llegaron a las afueras de Lima.

L y H: Hola, Lucy - saludaron a penas la puerta se abrio

R: Hola Sra. Fields

L: Rachel, te he dicho muchas veces que me llames Lucy

R: Y yo le he dicho que no acostumbro a hacer eso

Rach no acostumbraba llamar por su nombre a las personas mayores que ella, era algo que sus padres le habían enseñado desde pequeña

L: Esta bien, mejor entremos

Una vez adentro se sentaron en el sofá viendo el televisión, mientras platicaban del trabajo y cosas sin sentido.

Rachel estaba pendiente de la conversación a veces aportaba a esta, claro hablaba mucho cuando la conversación se centraba en ella, creía que era grato hablar con una señora como su vecina, era una persona sabia, y elocuente, siempre tenía un tema de conversación y se desenvolvía increíblemente bien con todas las personas. La morena recordó que no le había avisado a Finn su "novio" que no iría a la fiesta, así que le mando rápidamente un mensaje contándole que se ausentaría.

Finn, lo siento, no puedo ir a la fiesta. R

Finn era el "novio" de Rachel, en realidad ella no lo quería, ella no quería a ninguno aun, y andaba por ahí y por acá, a veces se le veía con uno, y al día siguiente con otro, eso si aun era virgen, Finn era el afortunado de ser el novio de Rachel, pero solo era un titulo, ella podía estar con cualquiera, y el chico también, eso si el chico estaba enamorada de Rach y si bien sabia que esta no lo quería, al menos sabia que solo ÉL era su novio, eran honestos uno con el otro, pero nada más. Al principio Finn había pensado que si se hacía novio de la morocha podría acostarse con ella, pero estaba muy equivocado, Rachel no tenía intenciones en perder su virginidad aun, aun así el seguía con ella, eran buenos amigos y él podía presumir que era el novio de una de las chicas más atractivas de su escuela.

Está bien amor, pero a la próxima vienes si o si, Te quiero. F

Había terminado de leer el mensaje cuando se escucharon unos ruidos afuera, eran unos bocinazos, la chica de ojos chocolates se levanto, al igual que los demás, para ver de donde era el ruido, se dieron cuenta de que el auto estaba estacionado justo afuera de la casa y la dueña de casa, poco menos voló para recibir a la visita.

* * *

><p><em>Escribí esto hace algun <em>_tiempo, aunque no he avanzado mucho, ahora tengo tiempo y la subi, diganme que les parece._

Quiero aclarar algo, la historia de Lucy y todo el cambio que tuvo (lo que explicaron en Born This Way) no va a existir en esta historia, excepto por el nombre, Puck no va a aparecer, todos los demas si, creo, Finn no mucho, porque no me cae bien, cualquier duda respondo en el proximo capitulo.

**_GRACIAS POR LEER_**


	2. Cap 2: Conociendo

_**Nota:**__ Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan y Brad Falchuk. Todos los derechos reservados a la cadena Fox._

* * *

><p>Luego de tocar la bocina un par de veces, madre e hija se bajaron del auto, la abuela ya estaba en la puerta y salía a su encuentro.<p>

L: Quinn, Judy que bueno verlas por acá – una vez que se encontraron en la puerta de la casa se decidieron a entrar, dejaron sus cosas bajo una mesita que se encontraba al lado de la puerta, más tarde podrían ordenar sus cosas.

J: si, decidimos venir a verte como hoy mi pequeña no tenía clases, pensamos que sería buena idea venir por estos días

Judy y Quinn se acercaban al sillón y notaron como tres personas más se encontraban ahí, dos hombres y una chica *muy linda según la rubia* estaban de pie cerca del sofá amarillo que poseía Lucy

J: Si como ves estaba conversando con Hiram - Las dos rubias, madre e hija, saludaron al hombre alto de tez morena, con un aspecto serio, muy bien vestido – y Leroy – ambas saludaron ahora a un señor más bajo que el anterior, usaba lentes, y este lucia notablemente más amigable que su compañero – ellos son pareja, son mis vecinos y vienen bastantes seguido, son buenos amigos de nosotros

Lucy no había presentado a la muchacha y Quinn sentía la necesidad de conocer su nombre

J: Nosotras somos Judy la hija de Lucy y esta es Quinn, mi hija - dijo señalándose a sí misma y a su hija respectivamente

Q: Y tu nombre, linda, cual es?

Si Quinn le estaba coqueteando a la morena, noto como se ruborizo después de sus palabras y como se posaba una tímida sonrisa en sus labios *wow es tan adorable, es demasiado linda* los pensamientos de Quinn se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de uno de los señores que ahí se encontraban

L: se llama Rachel, es nuestra hija y al parecer le comieron la lengua los ratones

J: wow eso sí que es raro, Rachel tan callada, eso no es algo que se vea todos los días–

La rubia dedujo gracias a las palabras de su abuela que la morena era bastante conversadora *pero si dicen que habla mucho, porque ahora no lo hace, ok, no sé si esto es bueno o malo, lo dejaremos como algo bueno, porque algo me dice que se puso nerviosa*

Todos estaban ahora sentados en los sillones del living de la dueña de casa, los Berry estaban en el de tres cuerpos, mientras que Lucy, Judy y Quinn estaban cada una en sillones individuales, la rubia se sentó en el que estaba cercano a la esquina donde se encontraba sentada Rachel, estaba decidida a conocerla mejor

Q: Así que Rachel no?, es un lindo nombre, igual que tu – Quinn le regalo una sonrisa, se sentía extrañamente cómoda con la morena

R: si, supongo que es lindo" – Rachel se veía nerviosa y estaba nuevamente con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, a Quinn esa imagen le encantaba, recién la había conocido y ya había algo que le encantaba en la morena, si, estaba decidida a hacerla sonrojar seguido, era realmente adorable así

Q:y, cuantos tienes? 16, 17, te ves de mi edad

R: tengo 16 y… y tu? – estaba demasiado tímida la chica de cabello negro y Quinn no lograba sacarle más de 5 palabras, eso era frustrante, siguió intentando con otras preguntas, pregunto que le gustaba hacer y la chica solo respondía cantar, cuando quiso saber sus gustos en música ella solo dijo Broadway, ya se estaba aburriendo, aunque aun debía preguntarle una cosa

Q: y tienes novio, novia? Una chica tan hermosa como tu, no puede estar sola – si, lo había logrado nuevamente

R: tengo novio, o algo así – *que se supone que eso significa*

Los padres de Rachel se habían fijado en el comportamiento de su hija, no era común que su pequeña este tan tímida y callada, ambos se dieron una mirada cómplice, sabían exactamente qué significaba la actitud de la morena.

Quinn tenía que hacer algo, pensó que quizás a la morocha le incomodaba hablar con ella estando sus padres ahí, ya que bueno, la rubia le estaba coqueteando, así que decidió hacer algo al respecto

Q: hey abue, puedo usar la piscina? Creo que sería más entretenido, además esta linda señorita acá no quiere hablar mucho – los padres de Rachel sonrieron al ver como su hija se sonrojaba – pensé que quizás sería buena idea, que dices?

L: claro que puedes usarla Quinnie - tras la afirmativa de la Sra. Fields la chica de ojos verdes se paro dispuesta a subir para cambiarse

Q: me acompañas? – dijo que manera coqueta a la morena, la cual se puso notablemente nerviosa

R: pero yo no tengo nada para la piscina – la morena evitaba mirarla a los ojos, ya había cometido ese error antes y no había salido muy bien.

L: entonces apúrate y ve a buscar algo a la casa, hija"- comento ganándose una no muy linda mirada por parte de su hija

Q: ves, así de fácil, ve a cambiarte, te esperare en la piscina - dijo mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa junto con un guiño

*bien, Quinn que inteligente que eres, bravo, esto no podría salir mejor, quizás ahora logre que Rach me hable mas de ella, además de poder verla en un traje de baño, eso es aun mejor*

*que te pasa Rachel, desde cuando te pones así con alguien, se supone que eres tu quien pone así a las chicas y chicos, y ahora unos hermosos ojos verdes y una sonrisa encantadora- suspiro- bueno igual nunca antes había visto a una chica tan increíblemente hermosa, tienes que tranquilizarte, actuar normal desde ahora, no como una chica estúpida que se pone nerviosa con un simple cumplido, un cumplido que viene de esa hermosa, hermosa rubia*

Rachel estaba en su habitación, buscando su traje de baño, se decidió por un negro, no muy pequeño pero que si podía hacer que más de una persona se le quedara mirando, se puso encima un short rojo, tomo su toalla y salió camino a casa de la Sra. Fields de nuevo.

Al llegar entro directamente por el jardín puesto que la piscina se encontraba ahí, Quinn aun no llegaba por lo que decidió sentarse en el borde de esta, había dejado su toalla en una de las sillas que habían ahí junto con su pequeño short.

Se encontraba total y completamente sumergida en sus pensamiento, o más bien dicho en Quinn, esa chica tenía algo, algo que la dejaba tonta, algo hipnotizante que le hacía pender el habla, quizás sería su mirada o tal vez la forma coqueta que tenia de hablarle o sonreírle, no lo sabía, pero si sabía que definitivamente esa chica era diferente a cualquier persona que antes había conocido, tenía algo que la hacía única y especial… sus pensamiento se vieron interrumpidos por una considerable cantidad de agua que al parecer le había arrojado, le costó un par de segundos reconocer que había sido la rubia la que había causado que se mojara así, al parecer había llegado recién y había realizado una impecable entrada con un chapuzón

R: ¿te gusta hacer ese tipo de entradas? – pregunto con un fingido tono de molestia y una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro, mientras que Quinn solo sonreía mientras se le acercaba

Q: no lo sé… quizás – la rubia no lo dudo y tomo a la morocha de su mano y la tiro consigo a la piscina logrando que entrara de una vez a esta.

R: te crees muy graciosa - dicho eso una guerra de tirarse agua comenzó, ambas intentaban mojar a la otra sin conseguirlo del todo al ser la morena quien había iniciado la guerra tomo un poco de ventaja y aprovecho algunos momentos mientras la rubia se defendía, sin embargo la ultima contra ataco con todo, ganando así la entretenida batalla, con una rendición por parte de su contrincante. Las risas abundaban en la piscina y de manera inconsciente se acercaron una a la otra, quizás más de lo previsto pero no lo suficiente como para hacer de esa una incomoda situación.

Q: tiene una sonrisa hermosa - Quinn lo seguía haciendo, la cantante se sonrojo de nuevo y se alejó un poco, la chica la había puesto agradablemente nerviosa.

R: gracias, tu eres muy linda también - el ambiente se sentía agradable, decidieron sentarse donde antes se encontraba la chica de ojos marrones y conversar un poco.

R: siempre eres así?- la duda comía a Rachel por dentro, deseaba saber si la chica con quien conversaba era siempre así de coqueta o lo hacia con ella a propósito

Q: así cómo?- contesto con una de sus mejores sonrisas marca Fabray

R: así tan, no lo se, honesta con respecto a lo que piensas de las personas?

Q: la verdad no, pero digamos que jamás había visto a alguien como tu, y simplemente no puedo guardarme lo que pienso

Q: que te parece si jugamos a algo, quizás para conocernos, al parecer te llevas bien con mi abuela

R: ella es una persona encantadora, es muy agradable hablar con ella, y con respecto a lo de jugar, depende el juego, de inmediato te dijo que no tengo 6 años como para jugar a cualquier cosa, aunque no me molestaría, eso si te pediré que si llegamos a hacer algo, que no sea ese estúpido jueguito de las preguntas

Q: porque? Acaso no te gusta, es una buena manera de conocer a una persona

R: la verdad, preferiría conocer a una persona con una charla, creo hacer preguntas y responder una o dos palabras no es una buena manera de conocer a las personas

Q: quizás por eso no me respondías como se debe a las preguntas que hice sobre ti allá a dentro

R: no, eso fue porque estaba nerviosa, es raro, siempre que me pongo nerviosa hablo mucho mas de lo normal, sin embargo contigo paso lo contrario, me quede sin palabras, no la verdad, es que creo que uno puede conocer mas a las personas con una conversación, por mas estúpida que sea, uno puede ver cuales son los temas que le apasionan a una persona, conocer sus ambiciones, conocer que cosas le desagradas entre otras cosas, además de que uno puede conocer a las personas con respecto a alguno gestos, a veces el lenguaje no verbal te puede ayudar mucho a conocer a las personas, la mayoría de la gente se sorprendería de lo mucho que dicen sin palabras

La morocha apenas había respirado en su discurso, si bien no había hablado del todo rápido, había dicho hartas palabras en quizás pocos minutos, Quinn sonreía

Q: entonces a eso se referían con que hablabas mucho – la rubia sonrió aun mas al ver como la otra agachaba la cabeza, creyendo que eso era algo malo - creo que es adorable, espera has dicho que te he puesto nerviosa?

Rachel se había parado se, encontraba en la orilla de la piscina

R: no lo recuerdo, de seguro oíste mal

Q: no, tu dijiste que…. Hey, me has mojado – la diva se había lanzado al agua mojando ligeramente a la ex –porrista

Ahora Rachel se encontraba saliendo nuevamente de la piscina, la imagen que estaba frente a los ojos de Quinn era simplemente increible.

La morena estaba caminando por la orilla de la piscina, fua ahi cuando vio el cuerpo de la morocha, llevaba un conjunto negro, que con el contraste de su piel hacia que se viera muy bien, la recorrio con la mirada, tenia unas piernas increible, era baja, pero sus piernas eran kilometricas, tenia un trasero bien formado, seguramente ella hacia ejercicio muy seguido, siguie vindola, vientre plano, y unos pechos mas bien pequeños, al llegar a los ojos de ella se dio cuenta de que la miraba con una sonrisa, Quinn solo bajo la mirada y se sonrojo, era la primera vez en todo el rato que llevaban juntas, que eso pasaba.

Rachel se lanzo al agua nuevamente, apareciendo cerca de Quinn

R: venga! no dijiste que jugariamos a algo,me estoy aburriendo - dijo con una sonrisa encantadora

Las chicas había pasado una agradable tarde en la piscina, ambas había estado nadando, riendo, jugando, conversando, Quinn seguía con sus comentarios, y la morena seguí sonrojándose, aunque ahora si hablaban. Habían estado cerca de cuatro horas ahí, después de un rato decidieron salir a tomar helado, como la rubio no había ido hace algún tiempo, fue Rachel quien la guio hasta una heladería que se encontraba ahí cerca, habían ido conversando todo el camino, se les hacia muy fácil, tenían varias cosas en común como al mismo tiempo eran totalmente diferentes. Ambas ya estaban en una mesa con sus respectivos helados.

R: entonces vienes a ver a tu abuela una vez al mes, como es que nunca te vi antes?

Q: no lo se, quizás el destino no quiso que nos conociéramos antes, seguramente todo hubiese sido diferente

R: porque?

Q: he cambiado mucho en un año, las cosas eran muy diferentes antes, incluso viví un tiempo con mi abuela, pero no pasaba mucho en casa

R: cuando viviste con tu abuela?

Q: hace dos años, aprox.

R: ahora lo entiendo nosotros llevamos un año acá, por que viviste con ella?

Q: mis padres me echaron de la casa, mi padre en realidad, quede embarazada y además soy lesbiana, él era muy estricto y no soporto que su nena hubiese fallado, después mi mama se entero que el la engañaba y volvió conmigo, nos mudamos a Lima, mas adentro me refiero, y nuestra relación ahora es mucho mejor

R: wow, y lo dices así de tranquila

Q: son cosas que pasan, además ahora estoy mucho mejor, he cambiado, soy feliz, y a mi hija la puedo ver de vez en cuando

R: eso es lindo

La tarde paso rápido, Quinn paso a dejar a la morena a su casa, lo padres de esta ya estaban ahí, quizás desde a que hora, en realidad no les importaba mucho, después de haber dejado a Rach en su casa, volvió a casa de su abuela, al entrar descubrió a dos mujeres mirándola fijamente, su madre se encontraba con sus brazos en la cintura, mientras que su abuela con los brazos cruzados

Q: bien que pasa?

J: que ha sido eso que ha pasado con Rachel

Q: nada, solo le he querido conocer, fuimos a tomar un helado, conversamos muy poco, es muy agradable – dijo mientras suspiraba y sonreía tontamente

L: si que es agradable, y le gustaste, ella nunca había actuado así

Q: no sé de que hablan

J: vamos hija, ella te gusta

Q: voy a dormir mama, Abu, buenas noches- dijo mientras subía la escalera camino a su habitación. No podía gustarle Rachel, no volvería a ver en harto tiempo, si es que la volvía a ver, pero es que ella era tan hermosa, dulce, entretenida, bien quizás si le gustaba Rachel, después de todo, estuvo coqueteando con ella todo el tiempo, y a la morena parecía no molestarle.

Es que ella simplemente habia quedado encantada con la pequeña morena, era muy diferente a todas las chicas que habia conocido antes.

Decidió que mejor dejaba de pensar, y disfrutaría de la morena todo lo que pudiese, la conocería mejor, se llevaban muy bien, pero no se involucraría muy a fondo, solo serian dos días, que podría pasar?

* * *

><p>ya se conocieron las chicas, el proximo lo subire el miercoles o jueves, estare un poco ocupada, pero lo subire pronto<p>

**_GRACIAS A LAS QUE ME PUSIERON EN FAVORITOS O ALERTAS_**

**_GRACIAS POR LEER_**


End file.
